


Animaniacs You Risk Your Life fanon

by AgentP (pockmarkedplanet)



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Fanon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockmarkedplanet/pseuds/AgentP
Summary: Originally posted on the Random-ness Wiki.





	Animaniacs You Risk Your Life fanon

Yakko: Welcome to You Risk Your Life!

(pause)

Crowd: (cheers)

Yakko: Today's secret word is... dog

(Yakko indicates Wakko's hammer.)

Yakko: Now, the competitors... He's the all-time home runs leader... Babe Ruth! (brief pause) She's the ... (someone fill this in)

...

Yakko: Now, the first question... What is an example of an animal that dislikes cats?

Babe Ruth: Dachshund!

Woman: Dog!

Wakko: (hits woman with hammer)

Yakko: The second question... What is a common food, with two words, the first of which is "hot"?

Babe Ruth: Hot pretzels!

Woman: Hot dog!

Wakko: (hits woman with hammer)

Woman: (collapses)

The end.

This is brought to you by... Wakko Warner!

**Author's Note:**

> "lawl" - Ace Lad


End file.
